Crazy Captain?
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: Has Captain Archer gone crazy? Can the crew figure it out before it's too late to save an innocent planet?


hi! another 'Enterprise' fic for those who actually read my fics....can you tell I'm starting to get discouraged? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own 'Enterprise', do you? *Frantically searches through pockets* TRIP!? MALCOLM!? YOU IN HERE!? Nope...don't own 'em. *mumbles* Wish I did, though... With them I could rule the universe!!!!!!!! *evil cackle* ahem... enjoy...  
  
***********************  
  
The captain spoke forcefully to his crew after their shoreleave on Parthoz four. He seemed a little different since they got back on the ship. "Let's get under way. Do I have to tell you people everything? T'Pol. I'll be in my quarters. Inform me when we have arrived."  
  
Malcolm watched his progress out of the bridge. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Hoshi shrugged and went back to the Phaseinton language she was working on.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"T'Pol to Captain Archer. We have arrived, sir.  
  
"Very good. I'll be right there."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
He came onto the bridge and plopped down in his chair.  
  
"What are our orders, sir?"  
  
"Our orders are to distroy this planet."  
  
"WHAT?!" Malcolm stood up. "That's unethical, sir. I refuse to have any part in this! And I demand that you don't either."  
  
"One more word out of you and I'll confine you to the brig."  
  
"Fine. But I'll let you know, sir, that StarFleet will be getting a full report of this when we dock."  
  
"So be it. You're confined to the brig. Bridge to armory. Arrest Lieutenant Reed on charges of mutiny."  
  
There was quiet on the other end for a moment. "....yes, sir. We're on our way."  
  
"Helm, take us about for another pass at the planet. I want a good shot at it."  
  
"I refuse to take part in this." Travis pulled his hands away from the helm and sat back in his chair.  
  
"I agree with the kid. I can't take part in this, either. And I won't allow this to occur. I'm shutting down the engines." Trip had walked onto the bridge just in time to hear what the captain had planned.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not." Archer pulled out a phase pistol and pulled the trigger, Trip charging towards him  
  
They struggled, the phase pistol dropping to the floor with a loud metal crash. Archer and Trip went at one another, punching and pushing. Archer punched Trip twice in the head then flipped him up and over Hoshi's station. Hoshi dodged out of the way. Archer grabbed a dagger from his boot and stabbed Trip in the stomach, causing Hoshi to scream. Trip let out a groan of pain. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backward.  
  
"There. I just killed your chief engineer. Does anyone else want to disagree with me."  
  
A familiar voice rang out, "I do. Let me explain to my crew. Please."  
  
Hoshi was astonished. She yelled out, kneeling beside Trip. He was still alive, but barely. "Captain?"  
  
"Yeah, Hoshi. This...person...here has been impersonating me to steal our technology. But I stowed away on his shuttle craft, thinking I would be able to stop him. And I will." He ran at 'Archer'.  
  
"Captain! Watch out for the dagger!" Mayweather yelled out while running over to the armory station to grab a phase pistol from under the console where he knew Malcolm always kept one.  
  
He shot at both, using stun. He wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"There. Now, let's let our armory officer out of the brig. Bridge to sickbay. You're needed on the bridge."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"It feels better to have that done and over with." The real Archer was on the bridge, sitting in his regular chair in the center of the bridge. He twirled himself around a few times childishly, enjoying the dizzing feeling he got.  
  
"Yes it certainily does." Malcolm fingered his console lovingly.  
  
"Well done, everyone. Let's go on."  
  
**************  
  
Did you enjoy it?...NO!? WHAT DO MEAN YOU LITTLE-! *is physically restrained by Trip and Malcolm* Trip: "Better review! We can't hold her much longer!" Malcolm: "Yeah! Flames accepted!" Trip: "Are you always so cynical, Malcolm?" *Malcolm andTrip continue to fight, leaving Gracie free to go beat various people with large shoes* 


End file.
